


Will We Ever Lift The Curse?

by IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Rape, Post-Canon, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/pseuds/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos
Summary: Andrew never gave a shit about Valentine's Day, but since he and Neil are hundreds of miles apart, he feels like Neil could need some cheesiness from time to time. Seems like some higher entity Andrew doesn't believe in has different plans...OR5 times Valentine's Day is shitty and one time maybe it isn't...





	1. You got mail?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



> Here's my second work for @raefill, because both fic ideas came to my mind when I read your prompts and I wanted to pursue them.
> 
> I hope you have a blast today and enjoy all the Andreil fluff <3 I hope it's not too much angst, I swear I tried my best to make up for it in the end <3
> 
> Prompt was: Andreil, Angst but a Happy End
> 
> Thanks to FoxSoulCourt and L10NH34RT for being my betas.

Valentine’s Day. A day like any other day, overly commercialized and one Andrew had never thought he’d give a shit about it. Yet, here he stood in the post office, posting a small package with a set of new wristbands, a hoodie of his and a glass fox he’d bought on a small handicraft market in the hopes they will soothe Neil’s bleeding heart and that it’ll arrive on time within the week, together with the flowers he’d ordered from ProFlowers. This is all by far the sappiest thing he’d ever done in his whole life. He ardently hoped the other Foxes never find out about any of this.

Andrew hadn’t seen Neil for six weeks now; it felt like an eternity to both of them. He would have preferred to stay near Palmetto for Neil’s last year, but he’d gotten the ultimate offer from New York City. That’s why he was standing in a too crowded post office of New York City mailing a package to Neil who was over 700 miles away from him, still living in Fox Tower. 

They’d talked just twelve hours ago and Andrew asked himself when he’d gotten so soft for this idiot, his idiot. He had to admit that with the time apart and the distance his chest didn’t hurt any less than Neil’s.

“Andrew.” Neil sounded annoyingly happy as Andrew picked up the ringing mobile, throwing the keys into the bowl on the sideboard in the hallway of his too big apartment. Shrugging off his jacket, he moved over to the fridge for a cool beer, glad to be home, although it really did not feel like one without a certain ginger around.

“Junkie.” Andrew said in response, but he couldn’t suppress a smile at Neil’s excitement. Being apart always felt easier the moment he heard Neil’s voice or saw his face on the screen during a Skype call, but nothing replaced putting his hands on Neil’s waist, each steadying the other with their touch. Bee had long helped him to accept this part - the missing - so he allowed himself to feel. 

“How was your day?” Neil asked, much too soft.

“Stick ball is as annoying as always, if that’s what you mean.” He could practically hear Neil’s smile forming on his beautiful face. Andrew toed his shoes off and flopped onto the sofa, closing his eyes, all exhaustion crashing in on him. Exy had never worn him down before, but professional Exy was much more intense with all its obligatory training sessions and healthy nutrition. Adjusting to a new living situation didn’t help either, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like it a bit by now.

“Stop pretending. You like it.”

“Maybe I like stick ball, but I still hate you.”

“I know.” Neil had to be grinning by now and Andrew would love nothing more than to kiss this stupid smile off of his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Drew.”

“Since when do you care about Valentine’s Day, Josten?”

“Since you do.” Andrew felt how Neil’s cooing voice took a load off his mind. He’d hoped that everything would go smoothly and the happiness and relaxation in Neil’s voice proved him right. 

“It’s just flowers and a package, you don’t need to make a fuss about it.”

“What?” Something suddenly changed; Andrew tensed up at Neil’s question.

“You know that I don’t like to repeat myself, Josten.”

He could hear a soft chuckle from Neil. “No, Drew, I mean it. You said flowers and a package?”

He knew it. Situations like these were one of the reasons why Andrew hated to cede control. People never could get things right. “What came in your mail today?”

“Uh, two bills, a postcard from Nicky and your Valentine’s card. That’s why I called.”

Andrew went silent, suppressing the urge to kill every single mail delivery person on this planet.

“Drew? Are you all right?” What had started with excitement and slipped into confusion sounded more like worry right now, making Andrew’s chest feeling even tighter.

“I posted some stuff, I thought it would arrive by today.”

“Oh.” It was Neil who’d gone silent this time. “Sorry, Drew, but I’ve didn’t get anything else, not even a package notification.”

“Guess next year I’ll have to deliver it myself then,” Andrew sighed, rubbing his temples with calloused fingers. For the next minute they shared nothing but steady breaths and the connection’s soft crackles before Andrew added “I miss you, Junkie”, muttering it more to himself than to Neil.

“Drew, I- I miss you, too, Drew. Wanna tell me what it was?”

“No.”

“Okay. It’s alright, you know? I don’t need anything.”

“Wanna tell me that now you want nothing out of a sudden?” It came out more annoyed than Andrew had intended to, knowing that being rude towards Neil was the last thing he should do.

“No, that’s your thing. I want everything, Drew, but that’s you, and you’re hundreds of miles away.” Neil went silent again, his breathing sounding more laboured than before as if he was stifling his palpable distress. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t fair.”

“Neil, stop it. Breathe.” Andrew set the rhythm for Neil to follow, calming him down like he’d done it a million times by now, hating himself for making Neil feel this way when all he wanted to do was make him feel better. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“Why?” It was a question he posed but didn’t want to hear an answer to.

“Guess we’re really not the Valentine’s type, huh?” Neil laughed out, thawing the icy layer in Andrew’s chest away.

“Shut up, Neil.”

“Make me,” Neil whispered, Andrew’s racing heart reminding him why he hated Neil Josten more than anything else.

“I will, next week.”

“Can’t wait for it.” 

They remained silent afterwards, sharing nothing but the comfortable silence until their exhaustion pulled them into sleep and with Neil’s breathing in his ear, Andrew slept better than he’d in days.


	2. One more reason to hate planes

Andrew stripped his helmet and gloves off, making his way over to the locker room where his packed bag was waiting for him to finally set off to the airport.

“Good game, Minyard,” said Adams, the New York Hawks starting striker and the only teammate Andrew talked to occasionally. He gave Andrew a quick squeeze to the shoulder as he passed him on his way to the showers.

They had easily won against some middle class team from Ohio, their offense not even demanding fifty percent of Andrew’s capacity. Andrew had grown so used to being touched by teammates that he didn’t even flinch at the quick squeeze. It was another point on a long list of accomplishments Neil could accredit to himself.

“Same,” he said back, the closest he‘d ever get to lauding, pulling off the rest of his garment and quickly stepping under the spray, washing out the tension of his sore muscles. 

“Ready for Valentine’s night?” Adams asked as he stepped under the spray beside him, a sly smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m not celebrating,” Andrew deadpanned, not exactly being in the mood for stupid sex talk.

“Still a book of seven seals, aren’t you? We don’t bite, Andrew,” Adams laughed, his Adam’s apple jumping at the vibrating chords, reminding Andrew a lot of a certain Trojan Kevin used to have a crush on.

“I just don’t see a reason why my sex life concerns anyone but the ones involved,” Andrew said and shrugged, turning the spray off and toweling himself down as he strode over to his locker. He slipped into his black skinny jeans and a black sweater, stuffing the rest of things into his garment bag and shaking out a cigarette together with the lighter.

“See you next week, Minyard,” Harrison, the sub goalie said as Andrew slipped out of the locker room door and crossed the lounge towards the exit, giving Harrison just a quick nod. Making friends had never been an easy concept for him, except for Renee and Kevin. However, he wouldn’t deny that a year after his transfer from Palmetto, he finally felt at ease with the Hawks. Maybe it wasn’t only because of a bunch of good-hearted teammates, but also the redundant striker position which his coach had reserved for Neil.

He dumped his garment bag and racquets into the trunk and drove to the airport, navigating through the blizzard just now starting. By the time he parked the car he had smoked through almost a whole pack of cigarettes. 

The departure lounge was as crowded as almost every other place in New York City, which still made him twitch. The upcoming prospect of flying didn’t exactly make him feel comfortable either, but the ringing mobile in his jacket could probably calm him down.

“What’s up?”

“Nice to hear you, too, Drew,” Neil laughed on the other end of the line and it made Andrew’s heart skip a beat. “I just-” the line went silent for a few seconds, Andrew hearing nothing but a sigh before Neil continued “I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. All my teammates are going out on dates tonight and I’m sitting here without you. I know you don’t care about Valentine’s and neither do I, but- I wanted to hear your voice. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it, but I just got out of the stadium.”

Andrew knew exactly how Neil felt, sitting at the airport at 8pm, waiting for his stupid flight to leave for Chicago where his home was waiting for him. “Could you take breaths in between your speech or do I have to make you?”

“Honestly,” Neil started, his voice suddenly a tad more raucous, “I’d rather have you’d come over here and take a bit more of my breath away.”

“Really? Dirty talk, Josten?” He was pretty sure that he would need to talk with Nicky next time he’d call him, but he had to admit he didn’t mind Neil being flirtatious. Especially not when he was still another four to five hours away from actually shutting him up. He could hardly wait to finally card his hands through these fucking beautiful auburn curls, hear nothing but Neil’s soft moans as he’d take him apart, and spend full 48 hours getting centered again.

“Can we at least Skype later?”

“Won’t be available, sorry.”

“Oh.” Neil’s voice sounded rather confused, all light-hearted wickedness gone. Andrew wanted so badly to tell him he was flying tout to see him so it would erase all confusion and worry from Neil’s mind. The prospect of Neil freaking out and thrilled when he would turn his key in the lock made him refrain though.

“The team invited me out for some drinks to celebrate our win. Since you, Renee and Bee always tell me that it’s okay to open up, I agreed on going with them.” His discomfort grew and grew; he hated lying, especially to Neil.

“Oh.” His sad tone twisted Andrew’s heart. “Okay. Have fun then, Drew. I guess it’s good that you finally want to hang out with them.” He imagined Neil with disappointment in his eyes, letting a small smile slip across his face, even while he knew Neil would be proud like a mother watching her child take its first steps. Look at him now, he was starting to finally feel comfortable around other people.

“Get some sleep, Junkie. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Will do.” 

Andrew thought Neil had already hung up until he heard “Drew?”

“Yes, Neil.”

“I love you.” 

It was just three words; eight letters; but every time they came out of Neil’s mouth they sparked a new feeling in his chest. It was like someone had opened a cage with a million butterflies that vibrated through every fibre of his body. He felt like he was both falling and grounded at the same time.

“Junkie,” Andrew gave back, hoping for his voice to come out steady, not mirroring his trembling hands. “See you later.” He hung up and stuffed his phone away, walking over to the boarding area, waiting for a boarding announcement. 

Outside, the storm seemed to get worse and worse, huge snowflakes cutting through the night sky and icicles already forming on the windows. It made him crave another cigarette he knew he couldn’t get here so he sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, his leg jumping up and down.

_ To all passengers with destination Chicago, unfortunately the raging blizzard is causing a slight delay of one hour. For more information, please ask one of our staff members at the counters.  _

Great. A one hour delay. He wouldn’t arrive before midnight, that much was certain. He threw his head into his neckrest and sighed, closing his eyes as exhaustion took over. The next time he opened them, he realized he’d fallen asleep for over thirty minutes. He’d never fallen asleep in such a crowded place before, but enjoying priority boarding and business class meant having a lot of personal, private space in the airline’s lounge and it made sleeping an option.

As his gaze fell onto the display board, thick red letters had him wide awake within milliseconds: CANCELED. The damn flight had been canceled and he hadn’t even recognized it.

Within a second he was at the information counter, fuming at the prospect of not only leaving a very disappointed Neil in his apartment, but also missing 48 hours of precious time together; time they were craving so badly.

The airline staff reassured Andrew he was really sorry, but that all flights for the next 24 hours had been canceled due to the blizzard. It was very likely that the flights over the next 24 hours after that would also get canceled. For a moment, he thought about driving to Chicago with his car, but he quickly realized driving through a blizzard would be deathly dangerous.

Frustrated, he stalked back to the parking lot, throwing his bag into the trunk of the Maserati and smoked two cigarettes in a row before he even started the engine. 

When he opened the door to his cold apartment, he plopped down into the cushions, feeling empty and lonely. It seemed like Valentine’s Day really wasn’t their thing. 

As his eyelids got heavier and heavier, he dreamt of moans and hot hands on shivering skin. When Andrew realized they weren’t Neil’s, this Valentine’s Day turned into his worst nightmare.


	3. Duties to fulfill

Andrew’s suitcase was packed again, ready to leave New York for the weekend to meet Neil in Chicago. They had booked a cabin by Lake Michigan to have some alone time. Their Christmas holidays had been full of Foxes and family with exhausting visits by Nicky and Aaron, and everyone meeting up at Matt’s and Dan’s. He had only one therapy session to finish before he would fly out tomorrow morning.

Neither of their teams had qualified for the finale, Kevin’s team dominated the game no matter how well Andrew had shut the goal down. The Hawks’ sub goalie had let in several balls and their weak offense hadn’t been able to catch up in the second half. The night of their loss, Neil had called and suggested that they’d go on a small vacay since they no longer had any duties left to fulfill. Andrew was relieved because he was craving Neil’s presence. The one drawback? Their visit was over Valentine’s Day sothe cabin was twice as expensive as usual.

Even after two and a half years apart, Andrew still hadn’t really adjusted to being apart from Neil most of the time. He knew Neil was safe and he wouldn’t run anywhere anymore. But from time to time he still got hyped up, not only because he couldn’t know for sure if Neil was fine until he picked up his phone, but also because Neil was a missing stabilizing force when Andrew had heavy nightmares. He liked it better when he and Neil were in the same place. 

He’d started seeing a new therapist Bee had recommended the year he’d moved to New York. With her, he had spent hours and hours learning how to express his feelings with words instead of physical gestures Neil could not see over the phone. He was starting to tell Neil when something was off, but nothing was as easy and soothing as Neil’s simple presence, his breathing next to him or their fingers loosely intertwined. Andrew missed all of those things.

***

The therapy session went well; his new therapist being a lot like Betsy, even if she would never replace her. He’d talked about his issues, especially his long distance relationship with Neil and his family. It had become a steady topic, talking about Aaron and Katelyn, Nicky and Erik and Neil and he slowly accepted these were the people who loved him and he could trust them. Theirs was a love that functioned beyond deals.

Yet, sessions always left him exhausted, so he was relieved when he unlocked his apartment door a few hours later and fell into the cushions of his bed. Wanting a pleasant distraction, he switched on the TV while he ordered some Vietnamese rice and beef. 

When he had changed into sweatpants and a comfy hoodie and had propped himself against the headrest, his phone buzzed.

**08:23 pm: Hey, are you home?**

08:23 pm: Yes.

**08:24 pm: Can I call?**

08:24 pm: Are you really asking if you can use your phone to call me after me telling you all those years that I’ll kill you if you ever switch off your phone again?

**08:27 pm: I take that as a yes.**

At 8:45, the bell rang. Andrew paid for the Vietnamese Beef Curry and walked back to his room. Neil still hadn’t called. Idiot. When Andrew was almost done with his supper, the phone finally rang.

“Drew?”

“No, it’s Aaron.”

“Aaron?” Andrew couldn’t hold back a smirk at Neil’s confusion. “Idiot. Sure it’s me. Don’t you look at the contact when you hit it?”

“Sorry,” Neil said and gave away a small chuckle, perplexing Andrew. That was close to a typical ‘I’m fine’ and Andrew didn’t like it; something was off.

“What’s wrong and don’t give me some bullshit answer.”

“Shit,” he heard Neil mumble, clearly not meant for Andrew to hear it, but out now anyway. “I- I don’t know where to start or how to tell you this, Andrew.”

Andrew’s stomach churned at Neil’s voice swamped with guilt and discomfort. In just one second, Andrew imagined a million theories about what could have happened that made Neil uncomfortable and feel guilty at the same time. If Andrew hadn’t been so sure that Neil didn’t swing except in his direction, he’d say Neil had strayed. “Neil, listen, no matter what happened, just tell me.”

“I’m so sorry, Andrew. I know  you will be disappointed and I did everything I could, but my contract seems to be pretty rigid when it comes to official games and-”

“What?” Andrew clearly couldn’t hide his annoyance. Of course it was Exy related. He scolded himself for a moment for thinking that Neil would have done anything that would result in a breakup.

“Are you angry?” 

“No. I don’t even know what this is about, yet.”

Neil sighed at the other end of the line, sounding weary. “Have you watched the news, yet?”

“Neil, stop beating around the bush. I’m really not up for some stupid guessing games right now.” The moment it had left Andrew’s mouth he wanted to take it back. He didn’t believe in regret, but he knew that he was being unfair right now.

“I have to cancel our vacay.”

“Don’t tell me you’re serious, Neil. I didn’t book this fucking cabin and fucking flight for nothing. We haven’t seen each other in six weeks; the last time we’ve been together alone was even longer ago, at least four months.”

“I know, Drew. I’m sorry. I-”

“No, Neil. Not again. Not for this stupid sport.”

“This stupid sport is the reason I’m still living and you know that.” Neil was almost yelling back at him, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence, giving away his agitation.

“Fuck, Neil. I never told you to sell your life to the Mafia.”

“Fuck you, Andrew. You don’t even know why I can’t make it, yet. I don’t think you even care that I’ve tried everything to get the weekend off. The fucking California Lions doped in their game against us and were disqualified. We’re next in line for the finals. But, hey, thanks for not even caring that I’m just trying to fulfill my duties,” Neil hissed, his voice occasionally breaking up. Andrew could practically hear the tears streaming down Neil’s face. Right when he wanted to answer, he heard a crackle in the line which was then replaced by a monotonous dial tone. It sounded like the flat line on an ECG; a heart having come to an everlasting halt and all he felt was hollowness.


	4. We're booked

Andrew couldn’t believe that he was actually sitting on a plane headed to Chicago and  everything was going smoothly so far. After last years' disasters he told Neil ahead of time he was coming to visit. He did not want another situation where his plans got frustrated by blizzards or stupid people or whatever else a higher entity he didn’t believe in had in store for him.

This year he’d reserved a table at a restaurant Neil had raved about to him several times. Andrew’s plan was to go out for their steaks and fries, as well as dessert, then heading home for an even slightly sweeter dessert Andrew would even skip the first one for. Mostly he wanted to finally recharge their togetherness battery that was slowly running towards zero. 

As he filed off the plane with several other passengers and stepped onto Chicago soil, the rays of afternoon sun hit his face; he felt relieved. Not only because he’d reached the city on time, but more because he was finally off the plane. Jetting around the world hadn’t lessened his anxiety in the slightest and he lit a cigarette as quickly as possible. Andrew pulled out his phone and texted Neil that he’d landed and would see him in an hour. Then he caught the next cab he could.

The drive to Neil’s apartment felt familiar and Andrew’s chest slowly filled with anticipation as the cab turned onto Neil’s street. He paid the driver, adding a generous tip, hauled his suitcase out of the trunk and stepped into the multi-story building, taking the elevator to the 17th floor. The key with the little fox charm Neil gave him for Christmas let him enter the apartment easily where he found Neil asleep on the sofa, some Exy game playing on the TV. 

Andrew smiled - because he could, because Neil was asleep and wouldn’t see it, because he wanted to, because he felt happy to finally see this idiot - and shrugged his jacket off before getting a beer and ice cream from the fridge. 

He flopped into the armchair next to the sofa, watching his own face in an interview after yesterday’s game, scooping up ice cream and sipping his beer. He felt at ease. Moments like these often gave him the jitters; Neil’s stupid ‘always’ felt too real, too good to be true. Watching Neil sleep, so relaxed that he didn’t even recognize Andrew’s presence,  he still questioned whether he could have this; that this could last forever.

“Hey,” Neil’s raspy voice startled Andrew out of his thoughts, his head spinning around towards Neil who looked at him with a smile on his lips and hooded eyes, his curls tousled on the one side he’d slept on. “How long have you been here?”

“Just arrived,” Andrew answered and put down his ice cream pint, walking over to the sofa.

“Come’re,” Neil slurred, stretching his body as he leaned upwards for a kiss which Andrew was more than willing to give him. “I missed you so much.” Neil swung his arms across Andrew’s neck, raking his fingers through the base of his hair, slowly drawing circles on his scalp.

“I missed you, too, dumbass.” Andrew bent down for a long kiss, letting himself be dragged on top of Neil, feeling Neil’s body heat seep into his tense frame, making him relax immediately.

“Is this the greeting I deserve?” Neil mumbled against his lips, a sly grin flitting across his face as his hand trailed Andrew’s flank.

“I still hate you, you know this, right?” Andrew gave back but kissed Neil anyway, this time much deeper and lust-filled.

“Mh, as long as you lay me down I don’t care.”

“For a man who didn’t swing, sex has become quite important to you,” Andrew murmured into Neil’s neck, placing kisses and hickeys along it while his hand slipped underneath Neil’s briefs, Neil’s dick validating Andrew’s thesis.

“I don’t object,” Neil retorted, emphasizing his statement by wrapping his legs around Andrew’s waist. Andrew kissed Neil until both their cheeks were completely flushed, Neil already panting and seeking every inch of friction he could get by bucking his hips up against Andrew’s crotch.

“We have a reservation to use tonight.”

Neil pulled away, looking at Andrew in awe. “Since when do you care for Valentine’s Day? Are you getting soft?” Neil’s grin grew wider, making Andrew wish he could push a paper bag over Neil’s face to never see it again. He hated when Neil was right.

“One more word and we’re not going, plus I’ll never fly out again to see you.”

“How about you shut me up?” 

“You get one hour, Josten,” Andrew said, rolling his eyes at Neil’s still evident grin.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Neil said, closing the gap between them before Andrew lifted Neil up and carried him into the bedroom. This time,  _ he  _ wouldn’t object.

***

After a quick shower they drove over to the restaurant. A few weeks ago Andrew had reserved a table. They offered a special Valentine’s menu and, even if Andrew didn’t care about the fancy food, he cared about making Neil happy. He was instantly gratified by Neil’s sparkling eyes as he spotted the restaurant sign.

“How- I mean-”

It wasn’t often that Neil was at a loss for words and Andrew stored the memory away. When had he come up with a secret folder of “Happy Neil” memories?  _ Soft _ , Neil had said. Bee would be proud.

“Drew, hello? You’re there?” He must have zoned out.

“Shall I entertain you or do you wanna eat, Neil?”

“You seemed to cave in for a moment. Everything okay?”

“Yes.” He squeezed Neil’s hand in reassurance; it worked.

“How did you get a table here? It’s always booked and fucking expensive. We’ve been here once with the team. You’ll love the steaks.”

“Neil, it’s just food even if you talk about it a mile a minute.”

Andrew took Neil’s hand and dragged him towards the entrance where a porter opened the door for them, letting them slip into the warm hall. Andrew made his way over to the woman with the booking ledger, leaving Neil by the cloakroom.

„Good evening, Sir. Do you have a reservation?“

„Yes, Minyard.“

„Thank you,“ she said and flipped through the ledger, flipping back and forth once more before a frown settled on her forehead. „I can’t find a reservation for Minyard. Could you have reserved under a different name?"

Andrew felt his frame go tense. His eidetic memory rarely betrayed him and right now it was screaming  _ Minyard _ . „I‘m sure it was Minyard. Maybe you can try Josten, but I was the one who made the reservation.“

She scanned the ledger once more, nervously calling for an associate who also couldn’t find Andrew‘s or Neil’s name, nor remember who must have taken - or not taken - his reservation. „We’re so sorry, Mr. Minyard, we don’t have a reservation for you and we‘re booked.“

„I don’t care if you’re booked or not, I made a reservation. Listen, I really don’t care if you have to set up another table, rearrange your whole joint, whatever. I made my reservation and I can only guess what happens if this goes public,“ Andrew snorted, raging at the prospect of another messed up Valentine’s Day. He didn’t even care about it himself. To him it was just some fancy food at a crowded restaurant he‘d feel uncomfortable in all night anyway, but this wasn’t about him at all. It was about Neil and he surely didn’t want to see him disappointed tonight.

“Is there a problem?” Neil asked, now standing next to Andrew. 

“Sorry, Sir,” the woman said, giving Neil and Andrew a weird once-over before continuing “We’re booked. We can’t seat you tonight.”

Andrew watched Neil’s face fall, contemplating for a moment if he should tear the whole joint down or just file a suit against them. Neil seemed to feel Andrew’s rage and he grabbed his wrist to stroke it with his thumb. “It’s okay, Drew, let’s just get out of here. We can get some pizza or pasta at some food stall and go back home.”

Neil’s hand soothed him, making giving in much easier than starting some fight where everyone could see them. There was always the possibility that some paparazzo was sitting in there, waiting for the perfect moment to get a pic of a raging Andrew Minyard, star goalie of the New York Hawks. 

He nodded his approval and turned on his heel, stomping out of the restaurant with Neil in tow. When they finally reached some food stall and ordered pizza and pasta, Neil took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Drew?”

“What Neil?”

“Hey, it’s just a stupid day like any other, okay? It’s their problem that they will miss the publicity. And,” he drawled out, raising his voice with a smirk on his lips, “we can still have dessert at home.”

Andrew tried to calm down, accepting the pasta and pizza he paid for, before nodding and letting Neil nuzzle into his neck. “I guess we’ve had worse days, huh?”

“We sure have,” Neil smiled.

Hours later, when Andrew stared at the ceiling wide awake and Neil lay on his chest fast asleep, he thought this Valentine’s Day wasn’t their worst. Maybe they had finally lifted their personal Valentine’s Day curse.


	5. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was heavy to write and it's really a dark one bit fluff ensues in the last chap so heads up <3 There's a dark flashback into Andrew's past so hmu on tumblr if you wanna talk to me before reading it.

When Andrew walked through the pouring rain and stopped at the small bakery near his apartment, he realized that he’d definitely forgotten Valentine’s Day. He didn’t regret it in the slightest. Most of his last Valentine’s Days had been pure horror and everything that had happened since then wasn’t exactly better. 

The Hawks’ second striker’s contract with his new team had fallen through again. With him signing on for one more year with the Hawks, there was no open spot for Neil to follow Andrew to New York City. Neil’s team didn’t have a free goalie position and they couldn’t find any other team by now that could sign both of them. The prospect of being separated for one more year was wearing both of them out, almost to an extent that Andrew had even considered quitting Exy for good. The last time they’d spent some time together had been over the winter break. Both of them were playing tonight, so neither could fly out for a visit.

Andrew stepped into the warm bakery, freshly ground coffee and the sweetness of pastries hitting his nose. He skipped the Valentine’s section with all its tiny chocolate hearts and cakes and I-love-you stuff, heading straight for the counter to order a extra tall chocolate latte with chocolate chunks and marshmallows topped with whipped-cream. The guy taking his order gaped at him, his jaw hanging open. Out of spite he added two double chocolate fudge brownies and some macadamia caramel donuts to his order. Kevin would scream; his nutritionist, too.

When he entered his apartment, King weaved through his legs, scrubbing its flank on Andrew’s calf. He’d taken in the stray cat a few months ago. King clung to him like Neil, serving as an ever present reminder of him. Andrew picked her up and placed her onto the counter, filling a bowl with stinky fish. He looked on in disgust as she ate it, then unpacked his sugar bombs and slumped onto the sofa. 

He decided on watching a stupid baking show, scrolling through his Twitter news feed before tapping Neil’s contact to write a message.

09:45 pm: Still a yes?

He put the phone back onto the sofa table and walked over to his bedroom, preparing everything he’d need if Neil was still up for this. It seemed like at least one Valentine’s Day could go smoothly for them. When he picked up his phone again, it already held an answer.

**9:46 pm: Always yes with you.**

Andrew was tempted to throw his phone out the window until he realized that it would mean getting a fourth new phone; he refrained.

Promptly at 10:30 pm, Andrew was lying on the bed, his laptop next to him along with some lube and a small range of sex toys. He waited for the incoming Skype call, but not for long. A minute later, the call came in.

“Hi.” Neil greeted Andrew with a nervous grin, holding his beautiful face so it fit into the laptop camera. Andrew wanted to pull him right through the screen. Neil was always nervous when it came to Skype sex and it showed in his flushed cheeks and his lip-biting.

“You’re sure you’re up to this today?” Andrew asked more to reassure himself than Neil. He knew Neil just needed to get settled for a moment before they could start and easy conversation always helped him.

“Yes, Drew,” he said and smiled, leaning back to reveal his already stripped torso, showing off his scars with a confidence he wouldn’t have had a few years ago. A definite sign he felt comfortable right now. “How was your day?”

“Rainy. Exhausting.” For once, it wasn’t practice that bothered Andrew but more the new backliner who’d dared to hit on him in the showers. It required every bit of self-control Andrew held to not suffocate him right there.

“Hard game?”

“Hard backliner.”

Neil just looked back at him, shrugging. “What’s wrong with him?” Of course Neil didn’t get the innuendo.

“He’s thinking with his dick.”

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Neil bursted into laughter as enlightenment stroke him.”He hit on  _ you _ ?”

“Thin ice, Neil. By the way, who was that idiot again who proclaimed to be a non-swinger but is sitting in front of a screen right now, waiting to get off to my voice?”

“Okay, okay,” Neil tried to contain himself, still chuckling. “I’m sorry. So, will you?” His blush deepened at the question, sending a tinge of arousal through Andrew’s guts down to his loins.

“Be more precise, Josten,” Andrew deadpanned.

“Come on, you know what I mean.”

“I know it. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear it.” He couldn’t hide a small quirk, becoming slightly amused at Neil’s sense of being lost in what to say next.

Neil sighed, but gave in. “Can we get off now?”

“I can, can you?”

“You suck at this,” Neil said, but laughed anyway. “I miss you, Drew. I miss your lips on mine.” His voice came out huskier this time, making Andrew lean back into the cushions.

“I miss you, too, Junkie. I want you to pull down your briefs, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil breathed, reversing the camera so Andrew could see how Neil’s hand slipped under his waistband, pulling down his tight black briefs that covered a reputable bulge, releasing his hardening length. “Can I?”

“Yes.” Neil grabbed the base, starting to stroke himself lazily, the blush on his cheeks constant by now. Andrew savored the sight, Neil’s auburn curls falling into his face, still damp from the shower he must have gotten before. “Speed it up, Neil,” Andrew commanded, squeezing some lube onto his middle finger, prodding his hole before entering, watching Neil’s hand diligently work his hard-on. 

“Fuck, Drew,” Neil panted out, full hard and gazing at Andrew with lidded eyes. “I can’t wait to have you here next week.”

Andrew added a second finger, stretching himself enough to take the prostate massager with ease, shivering at the hot sensation as it started. “I want to eat you out when I’m back, yes or no?”

“Fuck Drew,  _ yes yes _ .” Andrew wasn’t even surprised anymore at Neil’s excitement. His lips were swollen from all the biting, making Andrew look forward to them wandering over his body, sucking him off while Neil’s blue eyes gazed at him, his head bopping quickly, exactly how Andrew liked it. He took some more lube and covered his own cock, already starting off rougher than Neil was working himself by now.

“Hold on, Neil. I want you to open yourself up,” Andrew said, his voice hoarse and breathing already laboured. Neil stopped his strokes, obviously unpleased by the sudden lack of friction but still obeying, taking some lube and showing Andrew how he slowly circled his tight hole, letting out a soft moan as his finger entered, quickly crooking it before adding a second and a third one, letting out a hiss at the stretch. Of course he’d be too eager. “Take the PM.” Neil patted around until he grabbed the grey prostate massager. “No, the red one.”

At that, he fluttered his hooded eyes open, pupils dilated and strained with lust at the prospect of Andrew controlling his sensations.

“Yes,” he gasped out, inserting the red prostate massager until he had placed it right to his sweet spot, waiting for Andrew to make him lose himself. Just seconds later, he felt the vibration, sending shivers through his whole body as he led his hand back to his cock, circling his swollen head, leaking precum onto his tight stomach. “Drew, god, I missed this.”

“Will you say that, too, when I suck you off next week.”

“You bet!” Neil’s strokes were speeding up even more when Andrew adjusted the vibrations with the app, aligning the intensity of Neil’s impulses with his own. “Fuck, yes, Drew, more.”

Before Neil would collapse into his orgasm, Andrew cut off the pulses, leaving Neil panting and groaning, evoking a smile on Andrew’s lips. “Greedy?” Andrew drawled, feeling how close he was too; his abs tensed up, his hand flitting up and down, his grip tight, sliding over the skin, all slick with precum and lube.

“Come on, Drew, please.” 

All movement came to a sudden halt, Andrew completely zoning out at the six letters that had just slipped out of Neil’s mouth. Immediately he was carried back into a dark bedroom where strong hands pressed him down into white sheets. The smell of lavender detergent bore through his nose into his lungs, his shaking frame begging his foster father to finish, to not hurt him anymore, to release him from his tight grip. He didn’t want to feel his belly thumping against his rear side any longer. Then he was back in the present still feeling the vibrations from the toy. He pulled it out forcefully, ignoring the pain as he broke down, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Drew, shit, Drew. I’m so sorry, fuck! Can you talk to me, Drew?”

He heard Neil’s voice, but couldn’t answer, didn’t want to hear a thing anymore. Before he could control himself, he closed the screen, threw the laptop off his bed, curled into a ball, and slowly rocked back and forth to calm himself down. He heard his phone ringing and ringing over and over again. It was Neil, he was certain, but he couldn’t answer, not now.

The rocking was followed by complete paralysis, leaving him lying naked in his sheets for hours until he could finally find the strength to get up. He took out a bottle of whiskey and walked over to the balcony, wrapped in a sweater and sweatpants, smoking through his pack of cigarettes and downing glass after glass until his chest felt a tad lighter. 

At almost 4am he picked up his phone from the nightstand, seeing ten missed calls and 8 messages from Neil and two other missed calls from Bee. He pressed the call button, waiting for an answer.

“Andrew?” Bee sounded slightly concerned, meaning Neil had already told her what had happened. “Do you want to talk to me about what happened?”

“Didn’t Neil tell you anyway?” he asked, his voice hoarse from hours of drinking and smoking.

“He told me you had a breakdown. Are you better now?”

“A bit, I guess. Can you do me a favour?” When Bee didn’t answer, Andrew added “Can you call Neil and tell him it’s not his fault? I will call him tomorrow but not now. I need-,” he paused because it somehow sounded dumb after all these years “space.”

“Sure, Andrew. Will I get a call, too?”

“Yes.”

The line stayed silent for another minute, Bee never being the one to hang up first.

“Night, Bee,” he said, hung up and sat down on the sofa, sleep not coming to him at all until he called in sick in the morning and finally found some peace.


	6. Yes or No, Josten?

As Andrew walked through the supermarket on the 12th of February, he spotted a Valentine’s display by the cash counter and felt an urge to puke. There wasn’t a single thing he’d ever do for Valentine’s Day again and it was okay; they were okay.

After being separated for four long years, last summer Neil and Andrew finally found a team where they could play together. Andrew left the Hawks and Neil the Seals, both to play for the Philadelphia Caracals. Finally they were able to share a nice house in the suburban area of Philadelphia with their two cats and a garden Andrew had set up with Bee last autumn. 

Their house was spacious yet cozy, with a big kitchen for Andrew who had found a hobby in cooking and baking and a gym for Neil with a big swimming pool. Both of them had agreed to buying the house with three extra bed rooms, just in case all the Foxes wanted to visit - at least that was Andrew’s internal pretext. He’d recently started thinking about exlarging his family one day. He wanted to give something back to a world he owed nothing to, but one which held enough kids who deserved a restart, a better life, a life he couldn’t have had, but maybe one he could provide.

On sunny mornings they sat on the garden’s terrace, eating pancakes or waffles and sipping their coffees, not missing living alone for a second. They drove to trainings together, flew out to games together, Neil finally able to hold Andrew’s hand every time the plane took off. In the evenings they played chess or listened to music, watched TV - mostly sports or documentaries, depending on who’s turn it was to chose - and ate dinner. Then they would settle down in their bed room, fooling around or falling asleep, sometimes even staying awake through the night when the nightmares refused to stay out, sharing cigarettes in silence on the balcony.

Andrew felt like he’d reached a point he’d never want to lose again, like a dream that had always been a pipe dream to him had finally become reality. He knew tomorrow night they’d win the World Championship to become the best Exy team in the world. For the first time in years, he’d make another promise, one he’d be stuck with forever, but he wouldn’t want it any different.

He loaded the shopping bags into the car, making his way through the buzzing morning traffic back home where Neil was already waiting for him with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in one of the stupid cat mugs Nicky had gotten them for Christmas, one saying  _ my boyfriend has an awesome boyfriend _ and the other saying  _ I have an awesome boyfriend _ . Nicky had explicitly assigned the I-have-an-awesome-boyfriend-mug to Andrew. Traitor. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Neil teased, grinning widely as Andrew took the mug, coffee perfectly sweetened. 

“Playing out your death wish, Josten?”

“You’re grumpier than Sir.”

“Sir’s grumpy because he’s your cat,” Andrew said, walking towards Neil and crowding him in between his body and the countertop. “Yes or No, Josten?” It was more out of familiarity than needed reassurance, something that reminded him of their beginning. 

“Yes,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s lips, wrapping his hands around Andrew’s neck while Andrew put his arms around Neil’s waist, lifting him onto the countertop. “Ready for your big game?”

“You mean our big game. Drew, I’m so hyped. By tomorrow night we can be the best team in the entire world.” Neil’s eyes sparkled and grinned, competing with the sun that filtered in through the shutters.

“Junkie,” Andrew huffed, leaning in for one more kiss before he pulled back and unpacked the shopping bags. “Bags packed?”

“Everything except for your underwear. You said you wanted to pack it yourself.”    


“Hear ye, hear ye, he finally learned to listen,” Andrew deadpanned, earning him a smile from Neil and walked upstairs into their bedroom where he’d hidden his secret under his underwear. He stuffed it into his carry-on baggage together with a book he could read on the flight. With Neil sitting next to him, he was finally a bit more at ease sitting compressed into a huge metal can ten thousand feet above the ocean.

After a quick shower he checked into his gear once more, then carried all their bags down into the trunk of the car, taking Neil’s BMW since it held more space than Andrew’s Maserati. Originally, Neil wanted to buy a Toyota so he would spend as little money as possible, but Andrew had him quickly convinced the moment he’d pointed out that Toyota was a Japanese brand and that he’d officially look like one of the Moriyamas. Andrew had chosen a BMW for him, even paying half of it just so Neil would finally stop lamenting about unnecessarily spending so much money on a car. Now that he had it, Neil seemed to be fine with it.

When he came back he saw Neil talking to their neighbour. Although she’d done it a million times by now, he still gave her instructions on how often to feed the cats and inject insulin for Sir’s diabetes. Andrew leaned against the doorframe, watching Neil intently as he lost himself in overcaution, making Andrew ask himself if Neil would be like this with kids, too - the ever overcautious father, completely going wild when their kiddo came home with the slightest scratch - and he had to admit that the thought of it made his chest feel warm.

“Andrew?”  _ Shit. _

“Yes, Neil.”

“You didn’t answer. Are you okay?”

“I just tuned out your pathetic overcaution. Can we go now or do you want to install another ten cameras to watch the cats lick their asses all day.” Andrew turned on his heel and settled into the driver’s seat, watching Neil saying goodbye to Tess and the cats once more, before he climbed into the car.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so - attached?”

“Who’s being soft now?”

“Oh, shut up and drive,” Neil scoffed and turned on the radio, closing his eyes, clearly enjoying the rays of sunshine dancing on his scarred face. Andrew knew that this was it; this was what he wanted until he’d never open his eyes again. What they had was the epitome of home and always and tomorrow night he’d show the whole world who he would belong to forever.

***

The stadium was buzzing. They had only two minutes left to play before they’d go into overtime. No one wanted that. Not that Andrew cared about any one other than Neil when it came to this, but Neil hated overtime. Every player in the world knew overtime meant their play was more like gambling and therefore less dependent on the players’ skills. 

Kevin shot him a fierce look, obviously seeking reassurance. He was the best Exy player in the world, having won a million prizes and endorsement deals, and yet he needed Andrew’s reassurance. Andrew gave him a firm nod and retook his position, determined to use everything his body could give to shut this goal down for another two minutes. 

Playing against Japan was a lot like playing against the Ravens, which might also be because some former Ravens were playing for Japan. The game had been rough and Neil had been thrown into the wall at least three times, making Andrew flinch every single time, especially after the last time when it took over a minute for Neil to get on his feet again. Of course Neil was much too stubborn to give up and had pulled his I’m-fine-card when the team doc had wanted to bench him, even though he’d limped for another four minutes before he’d seemed to be okay again.

Andrew let his eyes flick between the clock and the ball, watching how Kevin and Neil fought as if their lives depended on this one win. With ten mere seconds left, Andrew rebounded the ball across the field all the way up to Neil, watched him catch it with an almost impossible turn and pass it up to Kevin. The buzzer went off, game time over, but the goal was red and the 7 - 7 changed to 7 - 8. They’d made it. 

Andrew felt content that he’d lived up to another promise and leaned against his racquet, adrenaline keeping all exhaustion at bay. He knew tomorrow morning they’d all feel every single bone and tendon, but that didn’t matter now. Not when Neil Josten was celebrating his first World Cup win, lying on the floor, tangled up in Kevin’s arms with the biggest smile on his face Andrew had ever seen, every player jumping onto them as the doors got opened and the fans were going wild. 

Andrew unstrapped his helmet and gloves and walked over to Jean who’d also refrained from getting crashed by a whole Exy team. They gave each other a quick nod before Jeremy came over and pulled Jean into a deep kiss, not giving a damn about the whole world watching. Andrew wouldn’t either.

As the bundle dissolved, Neil took off his helmet and ran over to Andrew, his curls sticking to his forehead and eyes beaming as he wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, his chest heaving. “We made it, Drew.”

“Can we settle on not talking about Exy for a week after this night is over?”

“Only if you make me not talk at all for a week,” Neil whispered into Andrew’s ear with a smirk on his lips, looking fucking beautiful. Andrew lifted his hands off of Neil’s hips and cupped his face, pressing their sweaty foreheads together. “Kissing you, now, yes or no, Neil?”

“You know the answer, Drew. Yes,” Neil muttered and Andrew leaned in, kissing Neil as if he was the one fighting for his life now. They heard some catcalls, from their team and the bleachers, and then parted a few seconds later, Neil grabbing Andrew’s hand and pulling him over to the team that stood in line in front of their fans, celebrating their last minute win with the entire world.

After the award ceremony, Neil, Kevin and Andrew made their way over to the press for their interviews, Kevin talking about a glorious victory and future plans, while Neil talked about nothing but stats and lost himself in a rave about Andrew and Kevin. Andrew mostly gave brief answers to questions about the game and dedicated his victory to “some grumpy old man somewhere in South Carolina, watching this game in front of his TV, hopefully with a good whiskey and not daring to be sappy when he calls me tomorrow.”

“What about you and Josten? We all saw this kiss after the game.”

Andrew saw that Neil was about to react, but beat him to it. “Josten? This short, red-haired, smart-mouth idiot striker over there? I dedicate nothing but every single wrinkle on my face to him. I’m sure until the next World Cup I can teach him manners, though.” Neil’s jaw dropped slightly at Andrew’s openness, obviously being taken by surprise.

“What are you planning now that the World Cup is over?”

“I have two insufferable cats to feed when I get back home,” he answered and shot Neil a glance, allowing himself to show a twitch of his lips. “I also am heading out on vacation with an idiot who annoys me and our cats all the time. He has an obsession with saying ‘always’ and ‘yes’ so in case he says ‘yes’ to this, I’m sure I’ll get pestered by some stupid calls over the break.” Andrew fumbled a small velvety box out of his chest pocket, throwing it over to a gaping Neil who stood next to a flabbergasted Kevin. If it weren’t for Neil’s incredible reflexes, he might have missed the box, but of course he caught it. “Tell me, Josten, yes or no?”

Neil opened the box and found a plain platinum band inside. His eyes flicked back and forth between the ring and Andrew, speechless in front of a camera for the first time in his life. Before the journalist could react, Andrew walked over to Neil and wrapped his hand around his neck. He tuned out all the noise, so he could put all focus on Neil as Neil crashed their lips together, only parting to pant out a chaste “Yes, Drew, always yes,” ignoring all the screaming and clapping behind them.

When they pulled apart and jogged towards the lounge, Neil pulled on Andrew’s hand to make him stop.  _ If this grin ever fades again? _

“Drew?”

“What?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Andrew looked up to the display, seeing 2019/02/14, 00:08. 

“Why do I still put up with you, Josten?”

“Because you love me. Will you still call me Josten when it’s Minyard-Josten?”

“Death wish, Neil, death wish,” Andrew said and pulled him in once more. It seemed like eventually Valentine’s Day could be a good day and even if he couldn’t avoid celebrating it after tonight, Andrew wouldn’t want it any different.


End file.
